Love Is
by Arufi
Summary: "Kalian berdua saja dari tadi? Ah! Aku tahu, kamu makan bekal bareng Sasuke-kun ya Sakura? Kalian pacaran ya. Oh begitu, sekarang kamu berani sekali tidak bilang kepadaku, Sakura. Hei, teman-teman. Sakura dan Sasuke PACARAN,"/"Ino!"/"Ck.."/... Ya keributan itu terjadi setelah istirahat pertama selesai. Lalu apa yang terjadi?/Chapter 3 is up to date.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-**_**sensei**_

**.**

**.**

**Selamat menikmati**

**.**

**.**

**Love Is...**

Aku seorang penulis di fanfiction. Banyak cerita yang sudah aku tulis, namun semua bergenre persahabatan. Tapi banyak pula yang menyukai cerita-ceritaku. Jika ada kisah percintaan, itu pun hanya percintaan yang ringan-ringan saja. Ada juga kisah cinta yang cukup rumit, itupun atas bantuan teman fanfic juga. Aku sulit penuturkan dalam tulisan jika berhubungan dengan percintaan. Kalian tau kenapa? Jawaban klasik, aku belum pernah jatuh cinta. Meskipun aku sering berpacaran, tapi mereka yang menembak duluan. Makanya aku terima saja pernyataan cinta mereka. Berharap mereka bisa membuatku merasakan jatuh cinta. Tapi nihil. Mereka semua payaaaaah. Atau aku yang terlalu tertutup tak bisa menerima mereka. Masalahnya laki-laki itu sama saja. Selalu minta yang tidak-tidak.

Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku sendiri.

"Eh eh, itu ya yang namanya Sakura Haruno?" bisik salah satu siswi ketika melihatku melewati mereka di depan kelasku. Lalu aku masuk ke kelas.

"Iya. Memang cantik, tapi banyak pria yang dia campakkan," balas temannya.

"Kau tahu, Naruto Uzumaki? Baru satu minggu mereka pacaran, dia sudah memutuskan Naruto."

"Apa?! Dia kan murid yang cukup tampan di sekolah kita."

"Iya. Dia terlalu angkuh. Sudahlah, aku takut dia mendengar percakapan kita ini."

Terdengar langkah kaki itu menjauh dari depan kelasku.

Jelaslah aku bisa dengar kalian berdua berbicara apa saja, setelah aku melewati kalian menuju kelas, aku menempelkan telingaku ke pintu kelas yang baru saja aku tutup. Sengaja aku lakukan itu untuk mengetahui penilaian orang lain kepada orang yang popular karena keburukannya sebagai reverensi ceritaku selanjutnya.

Oh iya, kalian sudah tahu kan namaku? Ya namaku Haruno Sakura. Kelas X 1 di sekolah Konoha High School.

'_Yaah, tak apalah. Demi fanfic-ku, aku rela menahan amarah ini,_' batinku.

"Tapi mereka tidak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," aku mengumpat ke udara dan kaki kuhentakkan ke lantai. Untung kelas masih kosong.

Akupun duduk di kursiku dan mulai membuka laptop-ku untuk menyelesaikan chapter terakhir fanfic-ku. Sekitar 10 menit akhirnya selesai. Karena terlalu konsentrasi, aku baru sadar kalau kelas sudah dipenuhi teman-temanku. Sebentar lagi masuk, tapi bangku yang ada di sebelahku masih kosong. Ya, itu bangku milik Sang Pangeran Sekolah, siapa lagi kalau bukan...

**RIIIING...**

...Sasuke. Ya itu bangku milik Sasuke Uchiha.

Bel berbunyi, semua duduk di kursi masing-masing. Tak lama pintu terbuka, dan Shizune_-sensei_ masuk.

"Kalian siap ulangan sekarang?" tanya guru biologi itu.

"Apa?! Bukannya hari kamis _sensei_?" tanya gadis yang bernama Ino.

"Iya. Tapi besok saya pergi ke Oto untuk pertemuan para guru biologi. Soalnya gampang-gampang kok."

"A-ada yang belum ma-masuk _sensei_," ucap gadis indigo itu yang bernama Hinata.

"_Dare desuka_?" tanya _sensei_.

"Uchiha_-san_, _sensei_," jawab Hinata.

"Uchiha_-san_? Tak biasanya. Tapi jika dia butuh ulangan, dia bisa minta soal ke Kabuto_-sensei_. Kita mulai saja ulangan tanpa-" ucapan Shizune-_sensei _terpotong karena suaru pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar juga secara paksa. -_-

**SREET... **

Terdengar pintu yang diseret dengan kasar, sontak membuat kami menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Maaf saya telat, Shizune_-sensei_ hah.. haah..." ucapan maaf terlontar dari pemuda berambut emo itu yang terlihat tersengal-sengal itu.

"Oh. Tak biasanya kamu terlambat. Cepat duduk dan kalian cepat siapkan alat tulis kalian. Kita akan memulai ulangan sekarang juga." Dengan tegas Shizune_-sensei_ mengucapkannya.

Dia membagikan kertas ulangan pada kami. Ada yang mengeluh namun tak bisa protes. Aku melihat ke arah tempat duduk pemuda yang tadi terlambat, Sasuke. Dia hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya.

'_Tak mungkin seorang Uchiha mengeluhkan hal ini seperti yang lain dengan otak briliannya itu,_' ucapku dalam hati. Lalu aku menerima kertas itu dari temanku yang berada di depan, Ino. u

"Hei, Saki-_chan_, kamu sudah menghafal belum?" tanya Ino yang pasti akan memintaku untuk membantunya mengerjakan ulangan ini.

"Tidak." jawabku singkat.

"Ah. Menyebalkan. Kali ini aku pasrah saja deh."

Wajahnya cemberut, pasti dia tak menghafal karena seperti tadi yang dia katakan kalau ulangan akan dilaksanakan hari kamis. Dan karena ulangan dipercepat, pasti dia tak menghafal.

"Ino. Jangan ganggu temanmu." tegur sang guru. Ino yang ditegur langsung berbalik dan mengerjakan ulangan.

Aku pun mulai mengerjakannya, ini materi awal yang sangat aku mengerti.

"Sistem Peredaran Dasar, ya" gumamku.

Aku langsung mengetahui setiap jawabannya.

'_Ini semua yang pernah dijelaskan oleh Sensei,_' batinku.

.

.

.

Sudah 30 menit kami mengerjakan soal ini. Masih ada banyak waktu pikirku, 20 soal lagi dari 40 soal. Lalu aku melirik Sasuke yang posisinya di sampingku.

'_Kenapa dia malah tidur?_' batinku.

"Pssst! Sasuke_-san_, kamu sudah beres mengerjakannya? Pssst.." mataku bergilir melihat Sasuke dan _Sensei_. Lalu Sasuke bangun karena bisikanku.

"Ah, Sakura. Aku mengantuk, ingin tidur," ucapnya dengan mata yang sangat ingin dipejamkannya. Aduh tidak tega pikirku.

"Tapi.." Sasuke sudah kembali tertidur.

"Yaah dia tidur lagi. Ya sudah." aku tak tega membangunkannya lagi karena kelihatannya dia memang sangat kelelahan. Aku pun melanjutkan menjawab soal.

.

.

"Ya sudah habis. Kumpulkan kertas ulangan kalian." perintah Shizune_-sensei_.

Aku hendak beranjak dari kursiku, lalu ada kertas di hadapanku. Aku ambil kertas itu.

"Tolong ya, Sakura," pinta Sasuke kepadaku.

"Iya, iya. Hey! Jangan tidur lagi. Setelah ini pelajaran Kakashi_-sensei_." Tapi dia tidak bergeming, dia tidur lagi.

"Haruno_-san_. Ayo kumpulkan! Saya tidak ingin mengganggu pelajaran Kakashi_-sensei_," perintahnya.

"A! _Hai, gomenasai_ _sensei_."

Saat hendak menyerahkan kertas ulangan, aku melihat kertas ulangan Sasuke, aku terkejut.

'_Dalam waktu setengah jam dia bisa menyelesaikan 40 soal ini?! Memang benar, jangan meremehkan para Uchiha,_' batinku terkejut.

"_Hai kore_, _sensei_. Ini kertasnya." aku tersenyum dan dia membalas senyumku dengan lembutnya. Lalu aku kembali duduk.

"Oh iya. Selama saya pergi ke Oto, kalian pelajari bab selanjutnya. Setelah itu saya akan adakan _pretest_. Sampai jumpa." Shizune_-sensei_ keluar kelas dan di depan pintu sudah ada Kakashi_-sensei_.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu mengajar anda. Saya permisi," pamitnya. Meski selintas, aku bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Shizune_-sensei_. Mungkinkah? Entahlah.

"Hm. Tak apa," jawab Kakashi_-sensei_ singkat dan ia pun memasuki kelas.

"Barusan kalian ulangan?" tanya Kakashi_-sensei_.

"Iya, _sensei_. Padahal harusnya hari kamis. Tapi karena Shizune_-sensei_ ada halangan jadi kami ulangan hari ini. Menyebalkan sekali," jelas Ino yang semangat pada guru yang dia sukai itu. Hanya aku dan Hinata yang mengetahui bahwa Ino sangat menyukai Kakashi-_sensei_. Dan reaksi datar yang Ino terima dari Kakashi-_sensei._

"Ooh. Apa hanya dia saja yang tidak ikut ulangan?" kepalanya menengadah ke arah belakang. Aku yang sadar maksud ucapan Kakashi_-sensei_ berusaha membangunkan Sasuke.

"Hah? Siapa _sensei_?" tanya Ino. Lalu Ino menoleh ke belakang.

Lalu semua mata mengarah ke bangku Sasuke. Semua diam melihat siswa terpandai, tertampan se Konoha High School ini tertidur.

Seketika keheningan itu pecah dengan tawa anak-anak kelas.

"Ptttf... HAHAHAHA" Semua anak laki-laki tertawa. Anak perempuan ada yang terpana karena merasa beruntung bisa melihat wajah tertidur sang pangeran sekolah.

"Sasuke_-san_ ikut ulangan, kok _sensei_. Apa saya bangunkan saja?" tanyaku. Lalu aku beralih ke Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke_-san_, bangun. Kakashi_-sensei_ sudah datang. Anak-anak mentertawaimu," ucapku sambil membangunkan Sasuke.

Aku menggoncangkan tubuhnya tapi dia tetap tidak terbangun.

"Sakura, sudah biarkan dia. Kita lanjutkan pelajaran saja. Buka hal 48 tentang perang dunia pertama."

.

.

Pelajaran Kakashi_-sensei_ selesai dengan ditandai bel istirahat pertama. Dan anak-anak mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Aku yang diajak Ino ke kantin menolak dengan alasan aku punya bekal sendiri dan ingin makan di kelas saja. Sekarang tinggal aku dan snag pangeran sekolah yang tersisa di kelas.

Sebenarnya aku suka pelajaran Kakashi_-sensei_ dan ingin berlama-lama mempelajari sejarah. Ini karena Kakashi_-sensei_ sangat terampil dalam menjelaskan pelajaran yang dianggap sangat membosankan ini. Jika orang yang membawakannya tidak seperti Kakashi_-sensei_, mungkin sudah banyak anak yang ketiduran. Hihihi

Lalu aku teringat dengan orang yang tadi tidur selama pelajaran yang sangat seru tadi, Sasuke. Aku menoleh ke arah tempat duduknya.

'_Dia masih tidur. Apa yang dia lakukan sampai dia tidur seperti itu? Jadi penasaran,_' batinku.

Niatku untuk membangunkannya lagi tak jadi karena dia sudah bangun dengan mata yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Emm... Hoaam.. sekarang sudah istirahat pertama?" tanya Sasuke kepadaku.

"Hm. Akhirnya kamu bangun juga, Sasuke_-san_."

"Iya. Aku sangat kelelahan harus bekerja sampai larut malam setiap hari."

"Kamu bekerja?!" aku kaget karena sebelum aku bertanya dia sudah menjawab rasa penasaranku. Dan sang Sasuke bekerja?

"Kamu tidak takut ketahuan sama orang sekolah?" tanyaku pada Sasuke karena tindakan nekatnya.

"Kau lupa aku siapa, hah?" pandangan matanya meremehkanku.

"A! Benar, siswa yang berprestasi boleh melakukan apapun selama itu tidak melanggar norma di masyarakat," ucapku yang mengingat salah satu peraturan istimewa bagi mereka yang memiliki prestasi yang baik di sekolah.

"Hmm.. dan aku juga sudah meminta izin kepada Kepala Sekolah, ko," kata Sasuke lagi untuk meyakinkanku.

"_Souka, souka_," timpalku yang sekarang yakin dengannya.

"Oh iya Sakura, jangan panggil aku seformal tadi. 'Sasuke_-san'_, apa itu panggilan yang kamu gunakan kepada **PACARMU** sendiri? Aku tidak suka," ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

"La-lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Mukaku jadi merah karena ucapannya barusan. Terutama kata '**PACARMU**' yang di-_**capslock**_, di-_BOLD_ pula.

"'Sayang'?"

"Apa?! Tidak mau, malu tahu," tolakku langsung.

"'Honey'? 'Darling'? 'Sayangku Sasuke_-kun_'?" tambahnya lagi. Jadi semakin parah menurutku.

"Sasuke_-kun_ saja. Ya ya ya?" aku cukup malu mengatakannya dan mukaku mulai memerah seperti tomat matang.

"Hmm... oke tak apalah, Sa-ku-ra-_chan_," godanya padaku. Sontak itu membuatku lebih merah lagi dan lagi.

"Kamu bawa bekal tidak? Aku lapar nih," tanya Sasuke padaku.

"Aa.. _gomen ne_. Aku tidak bawa, Sasuke-_sa_ –Sasuke-_kun_" tanyaku balik. Aku belum terbiasa memanggilnya Sasuke-_kun. _

"Aku dengar tadi kamu bilang pada teman pirangmu kalau kamu bawa bekal," jawab Sasuke.

"Kamu bisa dengar orang lain dengan kamu yang masih tertidur? Hebat banget kamu, Sasuke_-san_-eh, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Hn. Jadi kamu bawa atau tidak?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku berbohong pada Ino," jawabku.

"Haaah... padahal aku lapar sekali, Sakura-_chaaan_. Aku ingin makan bekal buatanmu. Besok bikin ya. Tapi kenapa harus berbohog pada Ino? Kamu ingin bersamaku kan?" ucapnya dan dia juga masih saja sempat menggodaku.

"Iya. Besok aku buatkan. Ih dasar geer. Tadinya aku ingin mem-_publish_ hasil fanfic-ku yang tadi pagi baru selesai. Tapi aku pikir nanti saja karena aku penasaran dan ingin bertanya kenapa kamu bisa terlambat masuk kelas," jelasku sambil mengusap rambut kepalanya.

"_Souka._.. kamu mencemaskanku, Sakura-_chan_. Jangan lupa besok buatkan aku bento masakanmu!" jelas sekali kalau kata-kata itu sebuah perintah. Soalnya ada tanda seru (!) nya.

Kini senyum yang tidak pernah dia tunjukkan pada yang lain, dia tunjukkan padaku. Tanganku yang masih mengusap kepalanya kini dia genggam dan menurunkannya dari kepalanya tersebut dan dia sentuh tanganku dengan lembut. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan tindakannya hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman.

"Aku harap kamu bisa jatuh cinta padaku segera," ucapnya tiba-tiba, mata _onyx_-nya menatapku, tatapan yang serius tapi mengandung penuh kasih sayang di dalamnya. Kata-katanya mengingatkanku pada hari di mana Sasuke menyatakan cintanya padaku 3 hari lalu.

**RIIIING...**

"Ah. Bel masuk," keluh Sasuke.

"Sasuke_-kun_, nanti traktir aku ramen ya," pintaku.

"Ramen Paman Ichiraku? Boleh."

"Yay! Terimakasih Sasuke_-kun_." Senyuman mengembang dariku dan tawa dari Sasuke.

Anak-anak berhamburan masuk.

"Kalian berdua saja dari tadi? Ah! Aku tahu, kamu makan bekal bareng Sasuke_-kun_ ya Sakura? Kalian pacaran ya. Oh begitu, sekarang kamu berani sekali tidak bilang kepadaku, Sakura. Hei, teman-teman. Sakura dan Sasuke PACARAN," ucap Ino panjang lebar.

"Ino!" pekikku. Aku tutup mulutnya yang ember itu.

"Ck.." decak Sasuke.

Anak-anak pun jadi histeris karena sudah mengetahui hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Ah. Padahal hubunganku ingin sedikit tenang dan semua berantakan karena kelakuan Ino-pig.

"Kenapa kalian heboh banget?" tanya suara itu dari balik pintu.

**つづく**

* * *

**Minna-saaaan e…**

**Waaaah… yang sebelumnya aja belum kelar, udah maen update yang baruuuu..**

**Dakara… mind to RnR, Minna-san?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Please enjoy**

**OOC banget!**

**Typo(s)?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian berdua saja dari tadi? Ah! Aku tahu, kamu makan bekal bareng Sasuke_-kun_ ya Sakura? Kalian pacaran ya. Oh begitu, sekarang kamu berani sekali tidak bilang kepadaku, Sakura."

"Hei, teman-teman. Sakura dan Sasuke PACARAN," ucap Ino panjang lebar.

"Ino!" pekikku.

"Ck.." decak Sasuke.

Anak-anak pun jadi histeris karena sudah mengetahui hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Ah. Padahal hubunganku ingin sedikit tenang dan semua berantakan karena kelakuan Ino-pig.

"Kenapa kalian heboh banget?" tanya suara itu dari balik pintu.

**Love Is...**

Kekacauan jadi hening seketika karena suara itu. Suara Yamato_-sensei_, guru matematika kami.

"Ahh.. tidak _sensei_.. bukan apa-apa. Iya kan teman-teman?" jawabku. Tapi anak-anak di kelas tidak bisa diharapkan, mereka ada yang menatap seolah berkata kenapa harus ditutupi hubungan kalian. Dan rasa penasaran mereka terjawab dengan seruan seseorang.

"Ada pasangan baru, _sensei_," ucap seorang laki-laki yang bertato di pipinya. Dia mendelik ketika melihat ke arahku dan Sasuke.

'Kiba?!' batinku. Kiba salah satu mantanku, pasti dia tidak terima mengingat dia adalah pacar pertamaku.

" ... biar _sensei_ tebak. Emmm... Haruno-_san_ _to_ Uchiha-_san desuka_?" tebaknya. Dan kenapa harus tepat sekali tebakannya.

"YEEEAAAHHH... _Sensei_ pintaaaar... Tebakan _sensei_ benaaar!" sorak semua anak. -_-"

"Hahahah... Terimakasih, terimakasih. Kita lanjut ke materi saja ya.. " lanjut Yamato-_sensei_.

"A! _Omedeto_ _ne_, Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke-_kun_." Yamato-sensei memberi ucapan selamat pada hubungan kami. Aduuuh... nanti semua guru bakal tahu kalau begini.. _Kami-sama, tasukete kudasai._

Selama pelajaran yang aku ingat hanya 3 hari yang lalu di mana Sasuke menembakku. Tapi ini bukan waktunya memikirkan hal yang kurang penting. Tapi tetap saja, ingatanku akan tiga hari lalu saat Sasuke menembakku terulang di memoriku ini.

_**.**_

_**Flashback On**_

Waktu itu kondisi cuaca sedang buruk saat jam pelajarna terakhir.

'_Seharusnya tadi aku membawa payung,_' batinku. Saat itu mendung, pertanda akan turun hujan yang cukup deras.

"Bagaimana nanti aku pulang ya?" gumamku yang memperhatikan langit yang mendung sekilas lalu memperhatikan Shizune_-sensei_ kembali.

Lima menit kemudian hujan turun dan diikuti bunyi bel pulang..

**ZHAAAA... (RIIIIIING)**

Semua anak-anak ribut menanyakan ada yang membawa payung lebih, mau pulang bersama, dan blah blah blah. Aku yang tidak membawa payung berencana menunggu hujan berhenti dan pergi ke perpustakaan. Dengan segera aku memasukkan buku-bukuku ke dalam tas dan pergi menuju perpustakaan. Tapi tanpa kusadari ada orang yang juga mengikutiku.

Tak ingin membuang waktu dengan percuma, aku menulis lagi cerita baru untuk di-_publish_ di fanction. Suasana perpustakaan yang sepi dan mata yang lelah karena terus menatap layar laptop, membuatku mengantuk ditambah hujan belum reda, mataku meminta untuk beristirahat dan aku tertidur.

**.**

**.**

"Engg..." mataku terbuka dan punggungku terasa sedikit berat, ternyata ada jaket putih yang menutupi punggungku.

'_Jaket milik siapa ini?_' pikirku. Aku ambil jaket itu dari punggungku dan ku lipat rapi.

"Oh. Kamu sudah bangun, Sakura?" tanya suara baritone yang sangat khas itu, suara milik Pangetan Sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu aku menoleh pada sumber suara yang ternyata berada di sebrangku. Dia sedang—menatapku?

"Sasuke_-san_? Kenapa kamu ada di sini? Ini jaket milikimu?" tanyaku penasaran. Lalu aku serahkan jaket itu pada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke menolaknya katanya pakai saja olehku.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat. Aku sedang memandangimu, Sakura. Dan pakai saja jaketku. Udara di luar masih dingin," jawabnya. Ucapannya membuatku malu dan membuat pipiku merona merah.

"A-aapa? Ah tidak! Sekarang pukul berapa?" aku melihat ke arah jendela, hujan sudah reda ternyata.

"Pukul 5 sore, Sakura."

"Apa?! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Mungkin sekarang pintu gerbang sudah ditutup." Aku kesal sekali dia tidak membangunkanku yang tertidur kurang lebih satu setengah jam lamanya.

"Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu yang terlihat kelelahan itu, apalagi dari tadi kamu hanya memandangi terus layar laptopmu. Kalau kamu tidak keberatan, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang sebagai tanggung jawab karena membuatmu pulang kesorean. Bagaimana? Gerbang sekolah juga sudah ditutup," tawar Sasuke padaku.

'_Waaw, kaget juga dia menawarkan diri dan mungkin itu kalimat yang panjaaaang yang pernah diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Bisa jadi satu paragraf tuh,_' pikirku.

"Hmmm... tentu saja kamu harus bertanggung jawab," jawabku yang menerima tawarannya.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang. Ayo, aku tahu jalan pintasnya, ko." Terlihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hnn." Hanya wajah cemberut yang aku perlihatkan.

Setelah keluar dari area gedung sekolah, Sasuke membawaku ke belakang sekolah. Di sana tempat berkumpulnya ruangan club-club olahraga. Ada rumor kalau di sana tempat berkumpulnya hantu-henatu penasaran. Aku sedikit penakut dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi untung ada Sasuke bersamaku jadi tidak begitu menakutkan.

Di belakang ruang club tenis, ada pagar pembatas yang lumayan tinggi.

"Kita akan meloncati pagar itu?" tanyaku yang ragu dengan pagar pembatas itu, apa aku bisa melewatinya pikirku.

"Tentu saja, manis. Aku pertama akan memanjatnya. Perhatikan langkahku," perintahnya.

'_Manis? Ada apa dengan Sasuke hari ini? Apakah terbentur sesuatu hingga terucap kata-kata yang langka dari Sasuke? Atau... ah mana mungkin,_' batinku.

Kata yang keluar dari sang Uchiha terdengar tabu bagi telingaku meski mantan-mantan pacarku sering mengucapkannya. Tapi rasanya berbeda jika yang mengucapkannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin karena dia sedikit sekali mengekspresikan perasaannya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, dari tadi perasaan dia lebih banyak bicara padahal dia kalau menjawab paling seperlunya.

"Sakura, jangan melamun! Liat aku bagaimana cara memanjatnya supaya kamu tidak terjatuh saat mendarat," perintahnya padaku yang dari tadi mikirin keanehan dari Sasuke.

"Ah! Ia. _Gomen_," aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku perhatikan bagaiman dia memanjat pagar pembatas itu.

Sekarang Sasuke ada di paling atas pagar, badannya berbalik untuk mendarat. Karena dia laki-laki, maka dia loncat saja dengan mudahnya. Aku nanti bagaimana? Apalagi aku memakai rok pendek. Aggh!

"Ayo sekarang giliranmu, Sakura." Aku diperintahnya untuk menaiki pagar pembatas itu.

"Sebentar. Aku mau pakai celana olahragaku dulu. Aku ke belakang dulu ya," sahutku.

"Ah. Benar juga. Cepat kalau begitu pakai celananya. Sudah mulai gelap."

"Iyaa." Aku berbalik dan mencari tempat yang tersembunyi dan mulai memakai celana olahragaku. Begitu selesai aku kembali ke pagar pembatas lagi karena langit sudah begitu gelap.

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke. "Ayo cepat. Aku akan menangkapmu," ucapnya.

"Aku coba ya. Huf.." aku mulai memanjatnya perlahan tapi pasti. Begitu aku mencapai di puncak dan membalikkan badan, kakiku terselip dan tidak menginjak salah satu tahan di pagar itu. Kakiku selip dan...

"KYAAAA!"

**BRUG!**

"_Itai_!" kata suara di belakangku.

"Ak! Sasuke_-san_, _daijoubudesuka_?" tanyaku pada orang yang ada di belakangku, lebih tepatnya di bawahku. Dia pasti menahan tubuhku yang tadi jatuh di atas pagar dan tangannya tepat memegang pinggangku dengan erat.

"_Iie_. Aku baik-baik saja. Kamu sengaja melakukannya, ya? Kau berat juga ternyata," tuduh Sasuke.

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya, _baka_! Kakiku selip tadi."

"Cari-cari alasan." Dia terus saja menggodaku. Sekarang dia membalikkan badanku, menatapku.

"Yang ada kamu yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Lihat tanganmu, tetap tak mau lepas dari pinggangku. Bukankah modus itu namanya?" balasku menyindirnya. Tapi, bukannya melapas pelukannya, dia malah mempereratnya namun dengan perlakuan yang lembut.

"Hey, Sasuke_-san_. Lepas tidak?" Aku berontak dari pelukannya. Tapi ada suara yang... hiiiiii.

_**SREEK. Sreeet**._

'_Apa itu? Jangan bilang itu hantu,' _batinku.

**_KRESEK._**

Aku takut dan reflek memeluk orang yang ada di hadapanku. Kali ini aku tidak peduli dia mau mengatakan apa, yang penting ada pegangan supaya tidak terlalu ketakutan. _Kami-sama_, jangan hantu.

"Sasuke-_san_, jangan bilang rumor hantu itu asli," ucapku pada Sasuke.

"Mungkin rumor itu benar adanya, Sakura," jawab Sasuke yang makin menambah ketakutanku dan mengencangkan cengkramanku pada seragam Sasuke.

Aku memeluk Sasuke cukup lama dan kepala tidak hentinya mencari sumber suara itu. Dari mana asal suara itu. Jangan buat aku ketakutan setengah matiiii.

**_SREK. SREEK. _**

Suara itu semakin mendekat. Aku semakin erat memeluk Sasuke. Daaaaan... seekor tupai keluar. TUPAI?!

"Ahahahah... ternyata tupai," tawaku hambar mengetahui yang menjadi timbulnya suara tadi itu adalah seekor tupai, lalu aku melepas pelukanku dari Sasuke. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Sasuke tidak melepaskanku dan terus memelukku semakin erat.

"Sasuke-_san_?"

"Aku selalu menantikan kesempatan ini, Sakura. Kau tahu, 'kan maksudku?" tanyanya. Dan tentu saja aku tahu maksudnya itu apa. Dia pasti...

"Sakura, _please go out with me_. _Give me a change to make you fall in love with me_."

"Sasuke-_san_? Atas dasar apa kamu memintaku untuk jadi pacarmu?" tanyaku yang kaget karena dia memintaku jadi pacarnya dan –apa katanya?– membuatku jatuh cinta padanya? Sebenarnya aku sudah lelah dengan namanya pacaran.

"Jadi, kamu tidak mau?" tanyanya. Terdengar nada kekecewaan pada suaranya.

"Kamu tahu masalah yang sebenarnya? Kenapa aku begitu mudah menerima dan memutuskan mantan-mantanku?"

"Tentu. Kamu terlalu mudah bosan dan kamu belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Tak ada yang bisa membuat hatimu berdegup kencang seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Dan kamu bisa memutuskan mereka jika mereka... ck.. memintamu untuk melakukan 'itu', kan?" jawaban Sasuke sungguh tepat sasaran. Entah kenapa dia bisa tahu isi hatiku.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu? Kamu pasti suka menguntit aku, ya?!" tanyaku yang kini berwajah merah dan juga tak percaya. Aku menuduhnya sebagai penguntit karena bagaimana bisa dia tahu permasalahanku yang sebenarnya.

"Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Diam-diam aku mengagumimu dan rasa itu menjadi berkembang menjadi cinta. Aku senang saat melihatmu tertawa, setiap ekspresi yang kau tunjukkan, aku suka, apalagi kalau kamu sedang tersenyum. Dan aku baru tahu kamu sudah putus dengan Naruto, jadi aku gunakan kesempatan ini untuk menembakmu," jawab Sasuke. Wajahku kembali memerah.

"Makanya tadi kamu terus menemaniku di perpustakaan hanya untuk ini?" tanyaku.

Seorang Uchiha menyukaiku?

"Aku suka karena kamu bisa mengekspresikan apa yang sedang kamu rasakan dan apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Dan aku sering baca hasil karya-karya tulismu. Juga cerita di fanfiction itu. Aku pikir kenapa ada orang yang memiliki pemikiran luas seperti ini, dia pasti anak yang cerdas mengingat usianya sama denganku, yang waktu itu usiamu 14 tahun," tambahnya lagi.

Aku yang mendengarnya tambah tak percaya. Tapi mata itu tak menunjukkan keraguan. Apa aku harus memberi kesempatan untuknya? Dan khususnya kesempatan padaku sendiri untuk memahami cinta? Apa tadi? Dia juga suka membaca hasil karya tulisku dan cerita fanfic ku? Ah aku ingat! Karya tulis itu saat aku di SMP. Sudah dua tahun lamanya. Dia kenal aku sejak SMP.

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku ingin jawabannya sekarang kalau kamu tidak keberatan. Dan aku tidak suka orang yang pilih kasih, lhoo, Sakura," ucapnya lagi. Ucapannya penuh dengan tuntutan untuk membalasnya sekarang juga. Karena setiap laki-laki yang pernah menembakku, langsung aku beri jawaban di saat itu juga.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberi kesempatan padamu dan diriku sendiri. _Please take care of me from now on,_ Sasuke_-san_," ucapku.

"Benarkah Sakura? Sekarang aku pacarmu. Kita pacaran. Yes! _Arigatou, _Sakura_._" sekarang Sasuke kegirangan setengah mati (?) (author : kayanya siih). Sasuke terus memegang tanganku karena bahagia.

"Err.. Sasuke_-san_, sudah mau hujan lagi. Lebih baik kita segera pulang."

"Benar. Aku antar sampai rumah."

Tempat kami tadi setelah memanjat tepatnya adalah hutan kecil, jadi tidak terlalu gelap dan dengan mudah kami menemukan jalan raya. Aku dan Sasuke naik bis menuju tempat tinggalku. Setelah sampai di depan rumahku, Sasuke berpamitan padaku lalu pergi. Belum aku masuk rumah, aku perhatian Sasuke yang melangkahlkan kakinya menjauh berhenti lalu dia berbalik dan menghampiriku lagi. Tiba-tiba saja dia mencium dahi lebarku yang tehalang oleh poniku dengan lembut dan cukup lama. Setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku dia berlari.

"_Mata getsuyoubi_, Sakura-_chan_," ucap Sasuke dan dia pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"_Mata getsuyoubi_, Sasuke_-san_," balasku dan melambaikan tangan juga.

'Baru jadian, harus berpisah dua hari,' batinku.

_**Flashback Off**_

Aku hentikan lamunanku tentang tiga hari lalu dan sampai bel pulang berbunyi, aku dan Sasuke harus meladeni mereka yang terus bertanya tentang hubungan kami.

"Sakura-_chan, _Sasuke-_kun_! Beneran kalian pacaran?" tanya salah satu fans Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Pasti ini semua bohong kan? Iya kan?" tuntut gadis berwarna merah dan berkacamata merah itu, yang aku ketahui sebagai ketua fans club Sasuke. Heeeeh... Dan tatapan tidak percaya sekaligus bahagia (?) atau mungkin khawatir (?) dari kedua sahabatku, Ino dan Hinata.

"_Aaano_.. _Et-too_..." Aku tergagap harus menanggapi apa pada mereka. Aku memandang kedua sahabatku memberi sinyal untuk membantuku, tapi mereka malah memalingkan wajah seolah-olah tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka pura-pura bodoh.

Lalu ada salah satu mantan di kelasku yang berbicara, dia duduk di bangkunya sendiri sih. Dia Kiba Inuzuka.

"Oh. Sekarang targetmu adalah Uchiha, Sakura-_chan_," cibir Kiba. "Hei, Uchiha! Kamu yakin dengan wanita seperti dia? Jangan sampai menyesal looh.." tambahnya yang menghina Sasuke di hadapan fans-nya dan semua anak kelas.

"Huh. Kurasa sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengamu, Inuzuka!" balas Sasuke yang membelaku. "_Iko ka_, Sakura-_chan_?" ajak Sasuke.

"Un," jawabku.

"Jangan menyesal lhoo, Uchiha!" teriakan Kiba bisa terdengar oleh kami berdua yang sudah berlari agak jauh dari kelas.

Setelah mereka sedikit lengah, Sasuke menarik tanganku dan berlari sekuat tenaga agar terhindar dari kejaran mereka yang menyadari kami kabur. Tapi mereka akhirnya menyerah.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.. me, mereka menakutkan sekali," komentar Sasuke. "Haah... haah.. benar.. benar merepotkan," sambung Sasuke yang kini kami berada di depan loker kami masing-masing.

"Jadi sekarang ke Kedai Ramen Ichiraku?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Kit-" ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena ada yang menahan bahunya.

"Ayoooo! Mau kemana kalian?" suara itu. Sungguh menyebalkan sekali. -_-

"Ino, jangan ganggu aku dan Sasuke_-kun_." Pintaku pada Ino.

"Waaah. Sekarang cara memanggil Sasuke ditambah _suffix –kun_. Kalian benar-benar pac-"

"DAAH Inooo!" aku melambaikan tangan kananku.

"-caran" sambung Ino yang akhirnya juga membalas lambaianku dan tersenyum senang.

Tangan kiriku diseret oleh Sasuke dan kami lari bersamaan karena kami tidak ingin acara kencan pertama kami diganggu. Meskipun kencan pertama kami makan ramen di kedai Ramen Ichiraku. Tapi aku senang. 2 hari tidak bertemu

.

.

.

.

"Tanganmu tak apa?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung berhenti dan melepas pegangannya pada tanganku, karena merasa sudah jauh dari Ino, Sasuke kembali memegang tanganku kembali. Kali ini lebih lembut.

"Tidak. Sedikit sakit sih," jawabku dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Boleh kan aku memegang tanganmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjukkan tangan kami yang sudah bertautan itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini milikmu," jawabku yang sudah pasti mukaku memerah yang aku usahan untuk tidak menundukkan wajahku dan sekuat tenaga menatap mata onyx indah itu. Lalu aku merangkul lengan Sasuke.

"Ah! Bahaya."

"Bahaya apanya maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyaku padanya tak mengerti. Dia sudah menutup setengah wajahnya dengan tangan besarnya itu. Mungkin menyembunyikan wajah yang memerah itu. Lalu dia lepaskan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya itu. Dan benar saja, wajahnya sangaaat merah.

"Kalau kamu mengatakan hal itu, yang ada aku semakin cinta padamu! Aku akan sangat menyayangimu," jawabnya. Tepat. Onyx itu menatap mataku. Wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat ke wajahku.

"Sasuke. Aku sudah lapar," ucapku tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain agar Sasuke sadar dengan tindakannya.

"_Aaa... Ha-hai. Go-gomen_, Sakura-_chan_," jawabnya tergagap. Tangannya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang aku yakin tidak gatal.

"_Iko ka_? Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyaku.

"_Hai_. Kita makan ramen sekarang."

'_Maaf, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya belum siap_,' batinku yang merasa bersalah pada kekasihku ini. Aku terus menundukkan kepala.

'_Baka! Aho! Buang otak ecchi-mu itu Sasukeeee! Bagaimana kalau dia memutuskanmu? Susah mendapatkannya lagi. Benar apa yang dikatakan Kiba, aku jangan sampai menyesal dengan tindakkanku. Pelan-pelan saja. Yosh!_' batin Sasuke yang merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia sadar betapa berharganya hubungannya kini dengan Sakura. Maka dari itu Sasuke tidak ingin tergesa-gesa.

_._

_Slow, but sure._

_._

_._

_._

Setelah itu, keadaan di antara kami jadi sedikit kaku._ Well, can't help it._

**つづく**

* * *

**Cha cha cha cha cha... cha cha cha chacha...**

**Doudesuka, minna-san? **

**Ini chapter kedua nya, minna-san.**

**Kritik dan saran? **7(^o^)7


	3. Chapter 3

**Always, Naruto is alyas belong to Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_**

**Now present...**

**Love Is...**

**chapter 3**

**Romance and Friendship**

**OOC sekali.. **

* * *

"_Irasshaimase_." Terdengar ucapan selamat datang dari dalam kedai_._

Sekarang kami berada di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Untunglah tidak terlalu ramai jadi kami tidak perlu antri. Seperti biasa, aku memesan ramen yang tidak pedas. Tapi sebelum aku memesan, Sasuke sudah mengangkat tangan, memesan.

"Paman, ramen dua. Satu pakai pedas yang satu jangan pakai pedas setetespun. Kamu tidak suka pedaskan?" Aku heran kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu. Mungkin kebetulan atau dia benar-benar tahu semua, pikirku. Semakin hari semakin mengherankan saja.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kamu yahu kalau aku tidak suka pedas? Atau memang benar kamu suka menguntitku," tanyaku karena heran. Aku memberi tatapan penasaran dan curiga juga.

"Tentu aku harus tahu, tapi tidak dengan jalan menguntitmu tentunya. Hobimu, warna kesukaanmu, penyanyi kesukaanmu, makanan dan minuman yang kamu suka, kamu suka manis kan? Kamu paling alergi dengan pedas, ya kan? Dan kamu paling takut haaantuuu. Wah!" tutur Sasuke panjang lebar dia juga mengejutkanku dengan ala wajah dibuat sehorror mungkin untuk menjahiliku, tapi itu tidak menyeramkan disebabkan wajahnya yang tampan. Dan aku rasa jika itu ditunjukkan pada anak-anak yang lain, mungkin _image-_nya bakal hancur.

"Ihh.. apaan siih. Hahaha .." tawaku yang menurutku usahanya untuk menakutiku itu sangat lucu. "Aku cuman takut sama hantu beneran, Sasuke-_kuun_," lanjutku sambil menjulurkan lidahku. :p

Yang Sasuke lakukan padaku hanya tertawa renyah dan mencubit hidungku dengan gemas. Dan pesanan kami akhirnya tiba.

"Hai. Dua ramen yang satu pedas dan satu lagi tanpa pedas setetespun. "

"Terima kasihAyame_nee-chan_," ucapku pada Ayame, anak pemilik kedai ramen ini.

"Sama-sama. Selamat menikmati. "

Aku pun membalas Ayame_nee-chan_ dengan senyum. Aku membawakan sumpit untuk kami berdua. Aku serahkan satu lagi untuk Sasuke.

"_Itadakimasu_," ucap kami bersama. Ucapan tanda syukur kami atas makanannya.

Ah benar-benar, ini memang ramen yang paling eeeenak sejagad. Tak ada yang menandingi ramen Ichiraku. Eh rasanya aku pernah dengar kata-kata tadi. Di mana ya..? Entahlah, aku lupa. Mending makan dulu. Hehehehe...

"_Ne_, Sakura-_chan_. Dan aku tahu satu hal lagi. Dan kamu pun tidak menyadarinya, dan kamu akan segera mengakuinya," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba di sela-sela dia menikmati ramennya, aku menanggapinya dengan mengangkat satu alisku. Dan aku berhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan lagi apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke.

"Orang yang kau sukai," sambungnya lagi. Sungguh apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia tahu aku belum pernah menyukai orang lain, maksudnya menyukai lawan jenis dengan penuh perasaan.

"Hn? Orang yang aku sukai? Kau bercanda, Sasuke-_kun_, kau ta-" ucapanku dia potong dengan cepatnya oleh Sasuke.

"Orang yang kau sukai...! Pasti adalah AKU," ucapnya dengan sangat tegas dan mata _onyx_ itu menatap mata _emerald-_ku. Aku hanya tertegun dan menatapnya tak percaya saja. "Ah. Ayo habiskan ramennya. Nanti dingin," lanjutnya yang menyadarkanku dari tatapan heranku. Betapa percaya dirinya Sasuke. Atau lebih tepatnyaaaa, narsis? Entahlah.

"A. Iya. Salahmu sendiri mengucapkan kata-kata yang belum tentu terjadi, weee.." Aku menjulurkan lidahku padanya dan melanjutkan makan. Sambil menyantap makananku, aku sikut lengan Sasuke tapi dia hanya menyeringai.

"Paman. Ramen ukuran jumbo extra pedas satu, dan yang cepat ya aku sudah lapar nih.." seseorang tiba-tiba berteriak dan duduk agak jauh dariku. Rasanya kenal suara ini.

Karena penasaran maka aku menoleh mencari tahu siapa pemilik suara itu yang familiar di telingaku ini. Aku terkejut dan mataku sepertinya sudah membulat. O_O

'Naruto?!' gumamku yang sepertinya bisa terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau mau kue ikan naruto, Sakura?" suara Sasuke yang sepertinya salah paham itu menyadarkanku dan aku menolehkan kepalaku pada Sasuke dan menghalangi pandangannya agar Sasuke tidak melihat Naruto.

"Ah.. iya, aku mau dong. Aa," jawabku agar Sasuke tidak curiga dan meminta dia untuk menyuapiku.

"Kau manja sekali ingin disuapi. Nih, aa.." Sasuke menyuapiku. Aku tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hehemm.." Aku hanya tersenyum lebar.

Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk kalau misalnya Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu. Seperti akan ada perang dunia ke 3. Ya ampun, membayangkannya saja sudah ngeri. Ya mereka berdua sudah bermusuhan sejak aku mengenal mereka berdua. Beruntungnya, mereka tidak sekelas.

"Oooh. Kamu anak pirang, kebetulan sekali aku sedang merebus mie nya. Sabar ya," ucap Paman Teuci pada Naruto.

"Yosh! Santai saja, _Jii-san_ hehehehe... tapi kalau kelamaan, aku ingin tambah kue ikan naruto nya ya, _Jii-san_," ucap Naruto pada pemilik kedai ramen Ichiraku ini.

Kemudian kuperhatikan lima menit kemudian pesanan Naruto sudah datang. Lalu Naruto menyantap ramennya dengan nikmatnya. Aku pun harus menghabiskan ramenku karena sudah hampir sore.

"Sasuke, masih ada tidak kue ikan narutonya? Aku minta lagii," pintaku pada Sasuke yang saat itu sedang memakan kue ikan narutonya, sudah setengahnya masuk ke mulut Sasuke. Bagian yang belum dimakan Sasuke terlihat merah karena bumbu lada yang memenuhinya. Apa tidak jadi saja aku mintanya.

"Ah tidak jadi deh, kamu makan saja," sambungku lagi.

"Henapha? Harenha hedas? Choba haja, hamu huha haus helajhar hakan hedas, Hahura," (Kenapa? Karena pedas? Coba saja, kamu juga harus belajar makan pedas, Sakura) ucapnya yang sedikit tak aku mengerti karena dia mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil menahan sebagian kue ikan naruto di mulutnya. Dia kemudian menyodorkan kue yang masih di mulutnya ke arah mulutku.

"Tidak mau. Pedas," tolakku karena memang tercium dari aromanya yang menyeruak, aroma pedas. Sasuke mendekatkan kue yang ada di mulutnya itu ke arahku. Tangannya berada di belakang kepalaku dan menekanku supaya aku memakan kue itu, dengan terpaksa aku makan kue itu. Aku makan kue ikan itu sekali gigit agar bibirku tidak bersentuhan dengan bibir milik Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Dia pasti sengaja melakukannya.

"Haaaaah... Panas, panas, panas... Pedas Sasuke. Pamaaaan, minta dua gelas air putih sekarang. Ah tidak, tiga saja! Cepaaat," pintaku pada paman pemilik kedai ini. Dan beberpa detik kemudian minuman pun tiba. Aku menghabiskan dua gelas besar air putih dan satunya untuk Sasuke niatku.

"Ini. Satu gelas lagi kalau kamu masih merasa panas di lidahmu," tawar Sasuke. Ya ampun pengertian banget. Tapi aku menolaknya dengan isarat tangan, '_Tidak, tidak. Ini memang untukmu, Sasuke.'_ Kurang lebih seperti itu kalau diucapkan, karena air masih memenuhi seluruh rongga mulutku. Setelah habis aku pun mulai berbicara tak karuan karena baru pertama kali merasakan makanan pedas.

"Aku tak habis pikir kenapa ada orang yang suka makan pedas. Lidahmu seperti dibakar oleh arang yang baru diangkat dari tungku perapian. Kamu suka yang seperti itu, Sasuke? Aneh. Lebih baik yang manis-manis," tuturku panjang lebar. Dan Sasuke cuman senyam-senyum saja melihat tingkahku yang seperti ini.

"Kamu juga harus meraskan apa yang kekasihmu suka juga, Sakura." Hanya jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulutnya itu. Dasar menyebalkan. Lagian kenapa aku juga menurut saja dan memakan makanan pedas barusan.

"Kamu juga harus mengerti apa yang tidak kekasihmu SUKAI!" ucapku tegas dengan tatapan setajam mungkin. Tapi sepertinya tatapanku tidak berpengaruh apapun baginya.

"Iya. Maaf kalo begitu," ucapnya menyesal.

Akhirnya kami selesai makan dan hendak pergi. Dan Naruto juga sepertinya sudah menghabiskan ramennya sendiri. Aku minta uang untuk membayar ramen kepada Sasuke, dan aku suruh dia tunggu di luar. Tujuannya supaya Sasuke tidak melihat Naruto. Aku berusaha menghalangi pandangan Sasuke dari Naruto sebisa mungkin.

Dua detik kemudian, aku seperti mengalami deja vu karena mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut mantan kekasihku ini. Dan aku baru ingat kalau Naruto juga pernah mengajak kencan ke kedai ramen Ichiraku. Lalu aku menghampiri Teuci _jii-san _untuk membayar ramen.

"Ah benar-benar, ini memang ramen yang paling eeenak sejagad. Tak ada yang menandingi ramen Ichiraku. Paman, tambah lagi," seru Naruto.

'_Seperti deja vu. Tadi aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Oh ternyata dari dia, aku baru ingat_,' batinku.

"Paman. Uangnya aku taruh di sini ya." Aku taruh uangnya di atas meja dekat dengan meja Naruto.

"Eh. Sakura-_chan_? Sejak kapan kamu di sini? Aku tidak menyadarinya, lho," tanya Naruto yang dari tadi sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiranku dengan Sasuke. Tapi untung juga sih, soalnya sekarang Sasuke sedang menungguku di luar.

"Aku ke sini setelah pulang sekolah. Tentu saja kamu tidak menyadarinya karena ku memakai jaket dan menutup kepalaku dengan hoodie ini, hahaha... Sudah dulu ya, temanku menunggu di luar. _Jaa mata_, Naruto," pamitku pada Naruto. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama takut Sasuke curiga.

'_Tentu saja kamu gak bakal nyadar. Yang ada di pikiranmu cuman ramen dan ramen._' Batinku mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi selama seminggu menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto.

Lalu aku meninggalkan Naruto yang sekarang sedang menyantap ramen keduanya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya ramen, ramen, dan ramen. Makannya aku ragu setelah berpacaran dengannya, karena hampir setiap hari aku diajak ke kedai ramen Ichiraku. Kalau setiap hari aku makan ramen, meskipun kadang-kadang ditraktir olehnya, bisa-bisa badanku melar. Begini-begini aku selalu memperhatikan kondisi tubuhku. Dan setiap topik pembicaraan yang terlontar dari mulutnya tak akan jauh dari kata 'ramen'. Harusnya dia lebih banyak membicarakan tentang kehidupannya kepadaku, atau apalah selain ramen dan setidaknya menanyakan apa yang tidak aku suka atau yang aku sukai. Tapi aku juga tidak memungkiri kalau ramen di kedai itu sangat enak. Jadi daripada ramennya yang aku benci, mening aku putusin aja Naruto.

Aku langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang menunggu dekat pending machine yang lumayan jauh dari kedai ramen Ichiraku. Sepertinya dia sedang memilih menimuman. Lalu aku hampiri Sasuke.

"Aku mau susu strawberi, Sasuke-_kun_," pintaku manja.

"Kamu itu, sudah ditraktir ramen, masih minta yang lain."

"Siapa yang memintamu mentraktir lagi? Aku cuman nyuruh kamu, tolong aku mau susu strawberi. Nanti aku ganti ko. Pelit amat sama pacar sendiri." Aku cubit sedikit pipinya itu.

"Iya. Nih susu strawberinya. Sekarang mana bayarannya?" pinta Sasuke yang tangannya terjulur seperti meminta sesuatu padaku.

"Berapa siiih? Nih." Aku beri Sasuke uang ganti tersebut ke tangannya.

"Siapa bilang aku mau uangmu? Aku ingin itu." Sasuke berkata seperti itu sambil menunjuk jidatku. Apa dia mau menjitak jidat lebarku yang tertutup poni ini. Dasar menyebalkan.

"A-apa? Kenapa ini? Mau ngapain dengan jidatku?" tanyaku sambil menghalangi jidat lebarku ini dan menjauh darinya. "Dasar menyebalkan!" umpatku.

"Apa saja. Terserah aku mau ngapa-ngapain jidat kamu. Masih mending aku tidak minta uangmu, **FOREHEAD**." Dia membela dirinya sendiri. Dasar curang. "Ayo kemari. Juga jangan bilang aku pelit. Sudah ditraktir ramen, susu strawberi juga, masih menyebutku pelit lagi. Ayo ke sini! Jangan kabur." Aku tetap tidak menggerakkan kakiku untuk mendekati Sasuke. Gila saja, meski ditraktir lagi, tapi kenapa ujungnya jadi begini. Ditambah dia memanggilku forehead. Memang benar jidatku ini lebar, benar-benar lebarnya di atas rata-rata orang normal. Tapi aku malu dikatain seperti itu sama pacarku sendiri.

"Kamu sendiri juga seperti **AYAM**. Ya sudah, aku pasrah. Nih, jidatku. Tapi kamu saja yang ke sini. Aku malas jadinya. Kalau aku mending uangnya aja," ucapku cemberut. Akhirnya aku pasrah saja memberi dia 'bayaran'.

"Iya, iya." Dia cuman menyeringai. '_Menyeramkan sekali seringaian dia,_' pikirku. Akupun menutup mataku, takut apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan jidatku. Aku takutnya dijitak. Lumayan sakit kalau kalian mau tahu.

Sepertinya Sasuke sudah semakin dekat denganku, dia pasti ada di depan ku. Lalu aku merasakan ada beberapa jari menempel di jidatku, tapi seperti bukan menempel, lebih menyusap. Apa mungkin dia menyingkapkan poniku ya? Ah biar makin sakit mungkin saat dia menjitak jidatku.

Tapi kenapa lama sekali.

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyaku sambil mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Seketika itu mataku terbelalak karena sesuatu yang lembut dan lembab di keningku. Sasuke mengecup keningku dengan mesranya, matanya tertutup. Jadi ini yang dimaksud dengan 'bayaran'?

Setelah Sasuke selesai dengan keningku, aku masih tak bergeming, di tempat umum pula. Walaupun tempat ini lumayan sepi tapi tetap saja aku malu setengah mati. Beda lagi dengan di depan rumah waktu itu, suasananya sepi.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya ke wajahku dan aku tersadar oleh lambaian tangannya.

"Ah. Jadi itu yang kamu maksud dengan 'bayaran', Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak suka dengan hadiah yang aku berikan? Kamu itu seharusnya bersyukur karena hanya kamu yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dariku. Yang menjadi pangeran sekolah ini." Narsis sekali.

"Aduuuh. Bukannya gak suka. Tapi sebenarnya gak suka sih. Lagian kita ada di tempat umum, yaa walaupun cukup sepi. Terus kenapa kamu jadi narsis begitu? Sudah ah, kita pulang. Sudah hampir sore. Banyak yang harus ku kerjakan di rumah."

"Iya kita pulang sekarang, dasar cerewet. Aku narsis sejak jadi pacar kamu. Tidak boleh kalau aku jadi narsis? Lagian narsisnya cuman di depan kamu saja, ko." Lalu kami pun beranjak dari tempat pending machine tersebut menuju halte bis terdekat.

"Gak boleh. Jadinya jelek, tahu. Gimana kalau kamu jadi kebiasaan narsis di hadapan orang lain, coba? Aku gak tanggung jawab, looh." Aku menjulurkan lidahku ke mukanya.

Kami terus saja berdebat tentang berbagai hal yang berujung gombalan-gombalan yang Sasuke lontarkan padaku. Dan aku baru sadar kalau tanganku sedari tadi dipegang oleh Sasuke. Tangan kami berayun-ayun seirama dengan langkah kaki kami.

Sudah banyak tangan yang memegang tangan ini. Dan rasanya tak jauh berbeda saat tanganku dipegang oleh mantan-mantanku dengan yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa dari genggaman tangan Sasuke. Biasanya jika kita bergandengan tangan dengan orang yang menjalani tahap hubungan yang seperti aku jalani sekarang setidaknya pasti terasa hangat. Apalagi kalau memang saling suka, pasti tidak hanya rasa hangat tapi juga detak jantung yang tidak cepat dan juga tidak beraturan. Tapi mungkin lebih tepatnya belum. Sebenarnya apa yang aku harapkan? Aku juga masih bingung. Lebih baik aku jalani saja dulu. Karena seperti ucapanku tempo hari, aku ingin memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke dan diriku. Aku sangat penasaran apa itu cinta.

"Hm. Bus nya belum datang," ucapku. Lalu aku duduk di kursi halte bus untuk menunggu bus datang disusul Sasuke yang duduk di sampingku, yang masih bertautnya tangan kami.

"Hn. Sebentar lagi juga datang. Tuh, busnya datang." Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah bus yang datang dari kanan kami. Oh iya, rumah kami sebenarnya searah, namun beda beberapa komplek rumah saja. Dan kalau bisa dibilang jarak rumahku dan Sasuke tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi kemungkinan kami akan naik bus yang sama.

Lalu aku berdiri yang diikuti oleh orang yang ada di belakangku, Sasuke, untuk mendekat ke arah bus yang sudah ada di depan kami. Belum aku masuk ke dalam bus, Sasuke sudah melepas tanganku aku pikir dia malu masuk bersama sambil bergandengan tangan, tapi setelah aku menoleh, dia diam saja di depan pintu bus.

"Kenapa tidak masuk Sasuke-_kun_? Kita searah kan?" tanyaku pada Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum saja padaku. Lalu dia menjawab.

"Aku harus kerja. Kamu pulang saja duluan."

"Hmm.. baiklah. Aku pulang ya, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapku. Aku masuk ke dalam bus yang supirnya sudah berwajah masam karena lama menungguku masuk.

"Hn. Kalau sudah sampai rumah, sms aku. _Ittarasai_, Sakura-_chan_." Pintu bus tertutup dengan aku yang sudah duduk di kursi depan dekat jendela sebelah kiri. Aku bisa melihat Sasuke di luar sana menatapku. Setelah aku balas menatapnya, dia tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya akupun kembali membalas tindakannya dengan melambaikan tanganku juga. Lalu bus pun melaju sehingga sosok Sasuke tidak terlihat lagi.

'_Kalau ada orang lain yang lihat dia senyum kaya tadi, pasti udah nose bleed lagi, deh.. Duh, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, kaya yang gak tahu aja_,' ucapku dalam hati yang tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan pacarku itu. Kalau aku jadi Sasuke, aku pasti bakal jaga image. Soalnya aneh, di sekolah di bisa dingin banget sama yang lain. Di luar sekolah bisa beda banget, maksudnya manis banget. Bener, tingkah manusia itu macem-macem. Kaya makhluk yang sekarang menyandang status sebagai pacarku, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebenarnya aku gak bisa gitu aja nge-_judge _orang yang belum aku kenal terlalu dalam. Meskipun aku sedah hampir beberapa bulan mengenal Sasuke. Butuh waktu yang lama untukku mengenal seseorang secara mendalam.

Contohnya Ino, si ratu gosip ke sekolah, aku baru bisa memahami dia kurang lebih satu tahun. Itupun karena Ino terus nempel-nempel padaku, dia seolah-olah ingin berteman denganku, padahal banyak yang ingin menjadi temannya, tapi kenapa aku yang dia pilih. Mungkin kata-kataku tadi terkesan ke-geeran. Tapi awalnya aku tidak peduli, tapi, tapi aku juga senang ada yang mau menjadi temanku. Karena dari sekolah dasar, aku orang yang sulit bergaul dengan teman sekelas. Aku terlalu asik dengan imajinasi-imajinasi yang berputar di kepalaku. Aku lebih betah menulis cerita setiap istirahat ketimbang bermain dengan teman-teman.

Hingga suatu ketika saat aku kelas 6 SD ada yang merobek hasil karyaku dan orang yang merobeknya adalah Ino Yamanaka. Aku kesal waktu dan hampir menampar Ino yang bukan merobek hasil karyaku saja, dia juga memakinya, tapi kalau saja dia tidak menangis setelah memaki hasil karya, aku jadi heran dibuatnya. Pasalnya dia menangis karena kesal tidak bisa bermain bersama-sama. Dia kesal melihatku yang selalu memisahkan diri dari anak-anak perempuan lainnya dan dia juga kesal karena aku tidak melawan ketiak diejek oleh anak-anak laki-laki yang sengaja disuruh oleh Ino untuk mengerjaiku. Istilah kerennya _bullying_. Yang akhirnya akupun ikut menangis karena kenapa ada orang yang selalu memikirkanku seperti itu. Padahal aku selalu bersikap dingin pada Ino. Ternyata semua kegaduhan dan keisengan yang dia lakukan semata hanya untuk menarik perhatianku saja. Dia melihatku seperti aku anak yang banyak tekanan, tidak banyak bicara, dan berpikiran kalau aku membenci semua anak di kelas.

Yah. Itulah awal dari persahabataku dengan Ino. Kami semakin akrab dengan masuk SMP yang sama. Seperti yang sudah aku katakan, aku butuh satu tahun untuk memahami Ino begitu juga sebaliknya. Kalau dibilang Ino lebih terbuka padaku tapi aku sebaliknya, aku akan berbicara tentang kehidupanku kalau ada yang bertanya saja. Itu juga tidak semuanya, jadi masih ada yang belum Ino ketahui tentang diriku.

Tak terasa, aku keasikan dengan bernostalgia dengan pengalamanku dulu. Dari pikiranku tentang perilaku Sasuke malah tersambung dengan kisah persahabatanku dengan Ino. Setelah tersadar ternyata aku sudah berada di pemberhentian rumahku sendiri. Dan cepat-cepat aku berlari menuju rumah mengingat banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan.

Namun tanpa disadari, di dalam bus tersebut ada yang memperhatikan Sakura. Ternyata di dalam bus tadi, Sakura tidak sendirian. Ada seorang pria yang berpakaian serba tertutup yang menatap tajam ke arah perginya Sakura.

**Sasuke's POV**

Setelah Sakura masuk bus, aku tersenyum, senyum yang sangat lebar yang tentunya belum pernah aku tunjukkan kepada siapapun dan melambaikan tangan. Hanya dia seorang yang boleh melihatnya. Aku tahu kalau sampai tindakan yang kulakukan sampai terlihat oleh orang lain selain Sakura, mereka akan terpesona oleh senyumanku, mungkin sampai _nose bleed_? Tapi kalian bisa lihat? Sakura hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganya membalasku dengan elegannya, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan tapi itulah yang aku rasakan saat melihat dia membalas senyumanku. Lalu bus melaju dan dia kembali pada dunianya sendiri. Hatinya belum bisa aku buka.

"Ah. Bersabarlah, Sasuke," gumamku menghibur hatiku sendiri yang sedang gundah.

Bukannya aku kepedean atau terlalu geer tapi itulah yang sering aku alami, terutama dari sekumpulan para siswi sekolah yang selalu berisik kalau aku melewati mereka padahal sudah menunjukkan muka DATARku.

Kecuali untuk beberapa orang, seperti Hinata dan tentunya Sakura. Tapi Hinata masih suka malu kepada anak laki-laki. Beda sekali dengan Sakura, dengan siapapun dia ramah, ceria, supel dan lumayan pintar. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka, dia lebih parah menurutku, dia terlampau cerewet, kadang-kadang dia suka menebar gosip ke seluruh sekolah, dia itu ratunya gosip, tapi tidak terlalu pandai. Kalau kerja sepertinya dia cocok jadi pembawa acara gosip. Dan kabar tentang hubunganku dengan Sakura pasti akan cepat menyebar besok. Tapi aku harus berterima kasih juga padanya, supaya semua orang tahu kalau Sakura adalah milikku, meskipun hatinya belum jadi milikku.

"Ah, sial! Aku bisa terlambat kerja!" Karena sudah waktunya kerja, aku langsung berlari ke tempatku bekerja. Jaraknya tidak jauh dari halte bus tadi. Tempatku bekerja adalah suatu toko buku 24 jam.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau, Sasuke? Kau tahu kan sekarang buku-buku baru akan segera tiba," tanya sang pemilik toko padaku yang baru saja tiba di depan ruang ganti karyawan. Aku membungkuk pada sang pemilik karena merasa bersalah atas keterlambatanku.

"Maaf, _sensei_," ucapku yang berkali-kali membungkuk. Kenapa aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_sensei_' bukannya 'tuan'? Ya, karena pemilik toko buku ini adalah guru sejarahku di sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Hn. Jangan keasikan pacaran," ucapnya yang sangat –jlebb!- kena di hati. Lalu _sensei_ pun keluar dari ruang ganti.

'_Ini pasti Ino_,' batinku.

Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya yang mau mempekerjakanku di tokonya dengan imbalan yang lumayan untuk ukuran pelajar SMA sepertiku. Aku yang dulunya tidak terlalu menanggapi setiap pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei_. Kini aku ingin menghargainya, karena Kakashi-_sensei_ juga menghargaiku dengan membiarkan aku bekerja di toko ini. Tapi sayang sekali hari ini aku tidur di jam pelajarannya.

"_Konbanwa_, Kakashi-_sensei_. Bagaimana kabarmu?" terdengar suara dari luar toko yang memanggil Kakashi-_sensei. _Mungkin itu salah satu pelanggan.

Lalu aku keluar menuju tempat yang cukup dekat dengan meja kasir untuk menata kembali buku yang sudah dipinjam. Toko ini tak hanya menjual buku saja, tapi di sini juga ada layangan untuk mereka yang ingin meminjam buku.

"Oh kau, Iruka. Baik. Berapa banyak buku yang kau bawa kali ini? Apakah sudah ada lagi buku karangan 'dia'?" tanya Kakashi kepada orang yang tadi dipanggil Iruka.

"Oh. Maksudmu 'dia' yang membuat karangan kumpulan cerita anak itu?" tanya balik Iruka.

"Hn, salah satunya. Iya karangan 'dia'. Dia cukup berbakat di umurnya yang sangat belia di awal dia menerbitkan hasil karya tulis yang sempat dia lombakan dan diterbitkan tahun berikutnya," jawab Kakashi yang memperjelas maksud pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi belum ada lagi?" tanya Kakashi sekedar memastikan informasi yang ingin dia ketahui.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja langsung? Seingatku bukannya dia salah satu siswimu di sekolah ya," ucap Iruka yang memberi saran pada Kakashi.

"Sempat terpikirkan. Tapi aku hanya ingin menjadi pembaca rahasianya saja. Dan mungkin dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan dunia barunya. Aku harap dengan dunia barunya kini, dia bisa menghasilkan yang lebih menarik lagi. Aku ingin melihat seberapa jauh dia mengalami proses _metamorfosa-_nya. Cerita apa yang akan dia tuangkan kepada kita para pembaca. Aku yakin banyak orang di luar sana menantikannya," jelas Kakashi panjang lebar. Menurutku terlalu panjang. Sebegitu terkagumnyakah dia ini pada Sakura. Jangan-jangan... ah mana mungkin.

"Hmmm. Aku mengerti maksudmu. Baiklah, ini beberapa kiriman untuk sekarang. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa beritahu aku langsung," ucap pria bernama Iruka tersebut dan langsung berpamitan karena masih banyak lagi buku yang harus dikirim di sekitar daerah ini.

"Hn. _Ittarasai_."

Aku mengerti maksud percakapan Kakashi dan orang yang dipanggil Iruka itu. Mereka sedang membicarakan seseorang yang berbakat di bidang menulis. Kalian tahu siapa? Ya, dia yang sekarang menjadi pacarku.

Tujuanku bekerja di toko buku 24 jam ini tak hanya untuk menambah uang saku saja, tapi aku juga ingin menikmati bagaimana tulisan-tulisan yang digoreskan oleh tangan mungil itu kembali.

"Kau sudah selesai menatanya, Sasuke? Kalau sudah selesai kau bawa barang yang ada di sini. Tadi baru saja ada barang baru yang masuk. Jangan lupa juga sesuaikan dengan klasifikasinya," titah Kakashi padaku yang sedari tadi sedang menata buku ini dan akan segera aku kembalikan ke tempatnya masing-masing.

"Baik. Segera, _Sensei_," sahutku dari bawah meja kasir. "Barangnya ada di mana?" tanyaku sambil berdiri melihat punggungnya. Karena sekarang Kakashi sedang berjalan menuju belakang toko.

"Di belakangmu," ucapnya sambil lalu tanpa melihat dulu ke arahku. Sesuai dengan petunjuk dari Kakashi aku menoleh ke belakang. Alahkah terkejutnya, buku-buku tersebut sangantlah banyak dan masih dalam _package _yang tersegel. Tentu saja harus disegel, kenapa aku terkejut.

"Sebanyak ini?" gumamku dan aku bawa satu persatu kardus-kardus itu ke bawah meja kasir lalu kubuka kemudian aku pisahkan sat oersatu dan sesekali aku perhatikan judul-judul buku tersebut. Kebanyakan novel dari para pendatang baru.

Sepertinya aku harus mulai terbiasa dengan ini, mengingat pegawai di toko ini hanya aku dan satu orang lainnya yang kata Kakashi akan mulai bekerja besok. A! Alasan ini pula kenapa Kakashi menerimaku menjadi pegawai, karena selama ini hanya dia yang mengurus tokonya sendiri.

"Sakura sedang apa ya sekarang? Aku belum lihat lagi handphone ku," ucapku. Karena khawatir maka aku mengeluarkan handphone warna hitam legam dari saku celana seragam pegawaiku. Saat aku lihat jam di layar HP, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore dan tidak ada pesan dari Sakura.

'_Perasaan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari halte bus. Kenapa ya dia? Apa dia lupa? Tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah lupa_,' ucapku dalam hati.

_**Flashback On**_

Aku senang karena Sakura baru saja menerimaku jadi pacarnya.

"Err.. Sasuke_-san_, sudah mau hujan lagi. Lebih baik kita segera pulang."

'_Ah benar. Hampir hujan. Aku harus mengantarkan dia ke rumah._'

"Benar. Aku antar sampai rumah," ucapku langsung.

Karena ini hutan kecil jadi cukup mudah bagi kami menemukan jalan raya dan kami naik bus menuju rumah Sakura.

Untuk memecah keheningan, aku berinisiatif untuk meminta _e-mail_-nya terlebih dahulu.

"Err..." ucap kami bersamaan.

"Kamu saja duluan, Sakura," kataku mempersilahkan dia untuk menyampaikan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Tidak kamu saja duluan, Sasuke-_san,_" ucapnya tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah. Boleh tahu alamt _e-mail_-mu?" pintaku _to the point_.

"Eh?! Hahaha.. baiklah aku kirim lewat _bluetooth_ ya," ucapnya.

"Aku aktifkan dulu. Sudah, sekarang kirim." Beberapa detik kemudian.

"Tomato? Itu nama bluetooth-mu?" tanya Sakura yang sepertinnya merasa kaget.

"Yeap. Karena aku suka tomat. Hihi.." jawabku. "Yap. Sudah kuterima. Sekarang aku kirim pesan padamu," lanjutku sambil menyetik sesuatu padanya.

"Hmm.. Sama-sama, Sasuke-_san_," ucapnya membalas pesan dariku. Karena aku mengiriminya pesan 'Terima kasih sudah mau jadi pacarku. Aku bahagia.'

_**Flashback Off **_

**Normal POV**

"Permisi." Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang pucat yang tergerai dan bermata merah yang memakai seragam sekolah yang sepertinya tidak terlalu terkenal.

"_Irrasaimase_. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya Sasuke pada orang yang baru masuk tersebut setelah berhenti sejenak menata buku-buku baru tadi dan berdiri menghadap gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

.

**つづく**

* * *

Yeeeee,,, Minna-san ee..

chapter 3 akhirnya selesai.. mungkin terlalu panjang dan terlalu berbelit-belit, tapi itulah yang bisa saya buat di chapter kali ini

saya harap kalian tidak kecewa dgn chptr kali ini.. saya bingung mau ngetik apa dari kemarin, jadi kaya gini deh..

Kemarin ada yang tanya.

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom : **Iko ka maksudnya 'ayo pergi?'.. hehehe saya lagi latihn bhs Jepang, hehehe

terus terima kasih yang sudah memberi saran, juga kritiknya (untung tidak terlalu pedas kritiknya)..

Jaaaaa nee ^^


End file.
